


On A Dark Night

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to get back to the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Dark Night

"Doctor—" Sarah says, tipping back and forth on her toes with his coat pulled up high and his scarf wrapped around her neck. "Would you please hurry up? It's bloody freezing out here."

"Sarah, you're the one with the coat and scarf." The Doctor's focusing on the lockpick in his hands, and not on the falling snow.

"We can't just steal it," Sarah says. "You don't even know if it has bloody petrol."

"Then we'll just have to make do, won't we?" He stands, opening the car door and looking at her with a wide-eyed grin. "To the TARDIS."


End file.
